


Injustice

by echoelbo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Air benders in particular are hunted down so most stay out of sight, Alternate Universe - ATLA, F/M, Gen, Katsuya has issues with corruptness, Maya has issues with being a water bender in a fire bender dominated society, Slow Burn, Tatsuya and Jun are probably dating, but Jun and Baofu both refuse to sit still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working for a corrupt empire can be very taxing for a just man, and it's only made worse when he's told to guard a seemingly innocent water-bending prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write and I'll write more, just very slowly. The main goal of this fic is to inspire more KatsuMaya and make people think about ATLA-verse P2 cast.

Katsuya stood rigid near a wall, watching two kids in the distance play ball. One kick to the taller kid, another kick back to the shorter. Katsuya was pensive and lost in thought, his eyes following the movements on their own, all sounds near him drowned out as he watched the ball roll smoothly along the grass.

He remembered how he used to play ball with his younger brother back when they were kids. Tatsuya was a fierce child, sometimes throwing all of his weight into kicking the ball. Sometimes he'd fall backwards and Katsuya would almost miss stopping the ball out of worry for his brother, but Tatsuya would always be back up immediately, raring to try again. At times like those, he would be covered in bruises by the time they got home. Their mother would be worried about him and their father would have the bandages ready, yet Katsuya was always the one who would apply them. When he grew big enough, though, he started kicking the ball hard enough to sometimes leave Katsuya with bruises. It was exhilarating at the time and when their parents asked why the two brothers were covered in bruises, all they could do was look at each other and laugh. That was when Tatsuya had first learned to apply bandages to others, and as painful as the bruises could be, Katsuya was happy that Tatsuya learned that lesson.

Kick.

The first day that Katsuya saw the flame in Tatsuya's eyes genuinely waver was the day their father came home, stripped of his honor and status. Neither of the brothers had understood why, though Katsuya had given his father the benefit of doubt. Tatsuya had been less forgiving, and upon realizing that his brother was siding with someone he had deemed a "traitor to the fire nation", started avoiding his brother. It concerned Katsuya greatly, and he tried to check on Tatsuya often, make sure he was alright, but Tatsuya would never receive him. It worried him, and he decided to follow in his father's footsteps. It would get him the money their family then needed and hopefully the answers he and Tatsuya both wanted.

Kick.

Tatsuya had met with someone, someone who should not have been there and who should not have been talking to him. It was difficult not to notice: he had begun leaving his home much more often and became even more evasive than before. Katsuya had joined the guard by then, but as rigorous and downright unpleasant his job was, his attention was still primarily on his brother. Worry got the best of him and one day, during his break, he tailed his brother. That was the day he learned his brother had befriended an air bender. It was also the first day in a long time he had seen Tatsuya smile. He had kept his mouth shut, but eventually the other guards had noticed the boy. He had been imprisoned for breaking the law, and the violent grief that overcame Tatsuya matched that of his grief when their father was fired. In some sick twist of fate, Katsuya was the guard left in charge of guarding the air bender's cell at night.

Kick.

He still remembered the look of shock on the air bender's face as his cell door quietly opened.

Kick.

"Suou!"

Katsuya turned around to face another guard, one that had just arrived.

"What is it, sir?"

"I'm to take over for you." The guard leaned against the wall. A look of uncertainty clouded his eyes, and he looked up at Katsuya nervously. "They want you down at the port."

If Katsuya was nervous, he didn't show it. "Understood."

The guard laughed breathily, not sure what to say to his colleague. "Looks like you're still getting all the tough jobs, huh?"

Katsuya did not answer. He dusted off his pants and walked towards the port.

 

* * *

 

Maya trailed her thumb along the petal of a potted flower, grinning happily. She missed her family dearly, but to be able to grow flowers was always a pleasure, and one that was not possible in the South Pole. It was one of the reasons why she agreed to stay with Ulala during the hotter seasons despite hating the heat. The pots that decorated her room were all from different places, gathered by a close friend of hers that enjoyed traveling. She originally only grew one flower in the dainty pot Ulala had lent her, but ever since she had met Jun and took him under her wing, that had changed. The boy could stay still long enough to read books and enjoy her presence, but he never seemed to enjoy being stuck in one place. It made her worry, but he always seemed to come home with something new, ranging from pots to new flowers to even a new friend from the fire nation. It made her nervous at first - her scar seemed to heat up uncomfortably around him, reminding her of how dangerous fire could be - but the young fire bender proved to be both kind and helpful.

She steadied her breathing and reached for a bowl of water she had set aside earlier, slowly bringing her hand up and willing the water to rise with it. It wobbled a little in her grasp, but she was able to split the water and lead it into each of the pots. She stood back, proud of her improving skills.

Tatsuya could control his fire bending well enough that it was not a big threat. He even seemed reluctant to use it, but Jun and Ulala could pressure him into lighting a fireplace with a few cheers. He would barely use it in a fight, and that was only if he had no other options left.

With one last glance at her flowers, Maya grabbed the bowl and left her room. She passed by the kitchen, waving heartily at Ulala as she put the bowl away.

"Hey, Maya! I thought you were never gonna leave your room!"

"I was only in there long enough to water my flowers!" she grinned at her roommate. Then she remembered her plans. "Oh, can I ask you a favor, Ulala?"

"Oh? Sure, what is it?" Ulala was sprawled out across her chair. Maya assumed that position was comfortable to Ulala, somehow.

"I promised Tatsuya that I'd show him the outskirts, so if Jun comes back while we're out, can you let him know where we are?"

Ulala gave Maya a thumbs up. "Got it! See you in a bit, then."

"Yeah, see you later!" Maya waved again, pushing the front door open and enjoying the breeze. She could smell the ocean not far away, a gentle reminder of her icy home, but mingled with the somewhat salty air was pollen. Ulala's home was already on the outermost part of the town - it only took a few steps for Maya to be out of the town and approaching the nearby trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuya sat against the wall of his cabin, not bothering to move to his bed. His superior had sneered at him when he'd arrived at the docks, though Katsuya didn't allow his professional facade to falter. He had gotten used to the treatment - at being given the harder jobs, of being treated with distaste by his superiors and empathy from his coworkers.

At being treated like a traitor.

Though he supposed it couldn't be helped. Air benders were hard enough to hunt down as is, imagine his superior's surprise when one was found frolicking in the Fire Nation's capitol! While Katsuya didn't understand the need to hunt the weak, it was his job.

It was also his job to make sure his family was safe and happy, and that job was much more important to him. Even if it came at the cost of his own happiness and safety.

He leaned back, hands gripping his legs. He had been informed that there was a new prisoner he was to look after, and judging by the wicked grin on his superior's face, he was in for a bad time. He closed his eyes and prayed that the prisoner was not the air bender from before, or even worse...

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his cabin door creaked open. He stood up leisurely, patting the dust off of his pants, trying not to show any nervousness.

He could only hope he did a better job than the woman who had entered.

"Suou, we've reached port. Your presence is requested off the ship," she said, a nervous tone lacing her voice. Her fingers grabbed awkwardly at the doorframe.

"Understood," Katsuya nodded. He walked past her, careful to keep looking forward. She stepped aside, watching him leave before returning to her own chambers, glad to be out of that mess.

When Katsuya was out in the open, he realized for the first time how much he missed fresh air. He breathed in the salty air, quietly enjoying how nice it felt on his throat. Then he continued his walk to the port, fear tying his stomach into knots. It felt like a slow walk to his death.

His superior regarded him with a chilling smile.

"Ah, Suou, perfect timing. Come, follow me."

"Yes, sir."

Katsuya followed behind the man. They walked to another ship, passing by people unloading cargo. Katsuya ignored them.

"Aren't you a perfect little soldier?" the man grinned, gesturing at a closed door. Katsuya clenched his teeth and opened the door obediently. The door scraped open and revealed a dark room.

At the center of the room was a person, on their knees. Their arms were bound behind their back, legs bound beneath them. Their mouth was roughly gagged.

As wrong as it felt, Katsuya couldn't help the relief that flooded through him as he didn't recognize her face.

He watched as she cringed at the light, eyes shut tight in pain. She opened them slowly, disoriented but determined. She met Katsuya's gaze directly, and he almost flinched at the sheer amount of defiance in her gaze.

The defiance melted into surprise. She looked him over quickly, suddenly much more uncertain and apprehensive.

Katsuya found himself feeling much more uncertain as well.

"This woman was found on the outskirts of a town which we believe was hiding the air bender you had once guarded," his superior said. Katsuya kept his expression neutral. "She claims to be an air bender. Is she the one who escaped you?"

Katsuya watched the woman, noting her almost pleading expression. It was so different from the fierce one he had met when he had first entered the room. His stomach twisted.

"She is not," he answered simply. A look of betrayal flashed across her face, and he had to bite back a bitter laugh. He felt like he was betraying himself with his answer as well.

"Very well. Then you know the drill." His superior waved him off. He walked away, leaving Katsuya and the woman in silence.

Katsuya listened to his superior's fading footsteps before walking slowly towards the woman. He walked behind her, brushing off her intense gaze, and knelt down. There were scratches and bruises marring the skin he could see, as well as red skin around her mouth from how tight the gag was tied.

He felt sick. He brought his hands up to the knot of the gag, untying it as gently as he could. He pulled the gag away, hearing the woman swallow and lick at her lips. He stood up and walked around her to her front, looking down at her.

She looked up at him. A moment of silence passed as they watched each other, neither really sure of what to expect.

Katsuya knelt down, resting his arms on his leg.

"Do you know any air benders?" he asked curtly. Her expression remained unchanged, gaze bearing into him. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"I do not," she answered. His eyes widened in surprise.

"But you said--"

"Do you know any air benders?"

His mouth opened slightly before he closed it again. He mulled over the question, unsure of what to say.

"I do not," he said evenly. The woman gave him an incredulous look.

"But you're looking for one, one that you had supposedly guarded at some point."

"That is beside the point," he answered, clearing his throat. He had never been a good liar, and her expression confirmed that fact.

Before she had a chance to speak up again, yells echoed through the hallways from the deck of the ship. Katsuya stood back up, completely alert, and turned to face the door.

He didn't have time to react before a fist drove itself into his jaw, filling his vision with blackness.


End file.
